


Yasuhiro Hagakure Bakes A Cake

by soyutakethemoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Baking, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Owada Daiya Lives, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Whats better than this, daiya is disabled and its slightly important, just guys being dudes, this is really stupid im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyutakethemoon/pseuds/soyutakethemoon
Summary: Yasuhiro fucks Mondo's brother and bakes a cake as an apology.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Oowada Mondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	1. You have a brother?

Hiro yawned, stretching his arms as he sat up. The clairvoyant scratched his head and wearily opened his eyes, looking around his roo- this isn’t his bedroom. Where was he?

_Shit that’s right.._

Well, he’s alone at least. _Or maybe that’s a bad thing? I dunno.._

No time for thinking, the door creaked open and in walked Daiya, or more accurately, the guy who fucked the absolute life out of Hiro just last night.

“Mornin’ babe. You’re awake a lot earlier than I thought you’d be.”

He’d been dating this man for about a month now but it was only last night the two finally decided to have sex. Not that Hiro was complaining however, he loved this man to death, he’d accept never having sex again if it meant being with him.

“Huh? I am? What time is it?”

“‘Bout 8:30”

“Wow haha, that is early for me..”

Hiro got up, ignoring the literal pain in his ass as he stood, picking up his clothes that had been unceremoniously strewn across the floor and throwing them on. Earning a laugh from the other boy.

“Dude, yer limpin’ like a donkey on its way to the back of the shed. I wasn’t that rough was I?”

“You can’t say shit. You don’t need a dick to tear up your asshole to be limping around like a one winged duck!”

Daiya laughed, slinging an arm around Hiro’s neck. 

“Yer lucky I love ya, otherwise I woulda’ slam dunked ya out that window.”

Hiro laughed, kissing Daiya on the cheek.

“Hey. you know I don’t mean a word of it.”

“Ay ay ay, I know I know, I don’t need one of yer uplifting speeches this early in the mornin’.”

Hiro rolled his eyes, kissing Daiya again. 

“Fine. later though.”

Daiya huffed, letting go of Hiro and making his way towards the door.

“Fine fine! Just come get breakfast will ya? We got a few hours before my bro gets home anyway.”

“You have a brother?”

Daiya paused, turning back to his boyfriend.

“Ya kidding.. I’ve never told ya?”

Hiro shook his head, much to Daiyas surprise.

“Wait hold on, I have a picture of ‘im on my desk.”

Daiya walked over to his desk, picking up a previously turned around photo frame and handing it to Hiro.

“He hates it but this is honestly my favourite photo of the two of us. We don’t really take pictures like this anymore.. I kinda miss it.”

Hiro offered Daiya a sad smile, turning back to the photo frame in his hands.

In the photo there were two people in a hospital, both asleep. The first, Hiro recognised, was Daiya. He looked a lot different then he did now. Pale, sickly skin with sunken in eyes and cheeks. He was hooked up to various machines, covered in various bandages and, judging by his posture was unconscious as opposed to asleep.

“Wow..”

Hiro mumbled, looking over at his boyfriend.

“You really recovered well huh?”

Daiya rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah, I guess so.. Aside from the lost leg n’ all.”

Hiro offered Daiya a reassuring smile, turning back to the photo. The second person in the photo, a boy with brown hair that had obviously been bleached at the top, He was actually asleep as opposed to his brother. Though it was also clear he had been crying. His hair was down and cascading around his shoulders, pooling around his arms where he hunched uncomfortably over the hospital bed. He had a long coat thrown over his shoulders as a make-shift blanket. He looked familiar to Hiro but he couldn't place a finger on why, wait a minute.

_No way.. It can’t be right?_

Hiro shook his head, turning to Daiya and handing him the photo frame.

“Hey.. weird question but what did you say you’re last name was again?”

“Oowada? Why?”

Shit. so it _was_ him then.

“And your brothers name is?-”

“Oh yeah, Mondo! I’m seriously surprised I’ve never mentioned him before he-”

“he’s going to fucking kill me..”

Hiro hadn’t meant to interrupt Daiya, it just kinda slipped out.

“Huh? Who is?”

“Mondo.. um, Haha.. I’m in his class.”

Daiya raised a brow at Hiro, before his face settled into understanding.

“Oh. _ohhh_ ”

“What do we do?”

“We tell him obviously.”

Hiro placed a hand on his chin, face scrunched up in concentration.

“Yeah, ok.. How do we do that?”

Now it was Daiya’s turn to concentrate.

“Hmm… bake him a cake?”

Hiro snapped his fingers, pointing at nothing in particular.

“That's a great idea!”

“N- babe.. Babe I was kidding.”

But it was too late. He had made up his mind.

Yasuhiro Hagakure was going to bake a cake.


	2. thats hardly cooking by the book now is it..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro bakes a cake and drags literally everyone else into it.

“What in the hell are ya’ doin’ in ‘ere?” 

Hiro jumped a mile at the sudden voice in the kitchen, slamming the cook book in front of him shut in an act of unjustified shame. It had been a few days since Daiya gave Hiro the unfortunate idea to bake a cake as an ‘apology’ of sorts to Mondo, and so here Hiro was, in the kitchen after school, getting ready to bake a cake. Only to be interrupted by a certain ultimate chef entering the kitchen.

“Oh- uh- shit um… heyyyy Teruteru..”

Teruteru raised an eyebrow at Hiro, crossing his arms.

“I’ll ask ya’ again Hiro.. the hell ya’ doing in here?”

Hiro eyed the cookbook on the counter, opening back up to the page he was on.

“I was just.. Baking.”

“Bakin’?”

“Yeah! Baking!”

“... bakin’ what?”

Hiro began to look nervous again, subtly shuffling the book behind him.

“A cake.. Why are you so interested anyway?”

Teruteru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“A cake huh?”

Hiro nodded, Teruteru staring at him for a few moments more before his face twisted into shock.

“W-WAIT A CAKE?? AH SHIT WHO’S BIRTHDAY AM I MISSIN’?”

Hiro raised his hands and waved them wildly in front of himself , Teruteru’s panic beginning to rub off on him.

“NO- NONONO IT’S NO ONES BIRTHDAY! I’M BAKING IT FOR A DIFFERENT REASON!”

The chef calmed down, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh thank god… ya’ scared me.. Wait so why are ya’ bakin’ a cake anyway?”

“It’s um.. An apology cake.”

Teruteru frowned, crossing his arms again.

“Hiro.. bakin’ a cake isn’t gonna drop your debt to the mafi-”

He was cut off by Hiro,

“IT’S NOT FOR FUYUHIKO! It’s uh.. It’s for Mondo..”

“Mondo? What the fuck did ya’ do to Mondo?”

Teruteru asked, growing concerned. 

“Well.. it’s not really what I did to Mondo but rather-”

Hiro began, being quickly cut off by the chef, 

“WHAT DID YA’ DO TA’ TAKA?”

Hiro waved his arms in front of him again, cowering away from the shorter man.

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO TAKA! WILL YOU JUST LET ME FINISH?”

“Right.. Right ‘m sorry. Whaddya do anyway?”

Hiro sighed, crossing his arms.

“I.. may have had sex with Mondos older brother?”

His voice was barely above a whisper, causing Teruteru to cock a brow as he stared at the clairvoyant.

“I er- didn’ quite catch tha?”

“I had sex with Mondos brother.”

Hiro was a bit louder this time, putting his hands on his hips while failing to meet the chefs gaze.

“One more time?”

Teruteru had a sick grin on his face and Hiro knew damn well the shorter of the two was just messing with him at this point. Hiro clasped his hands together above his head in mock prayer, cowering away from Teruteru.

“I GOT FUCKED BY MONDOS BROTHER ALRIGHT? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?”

“YOU  _ WHAT _ ?”

The two boys whipped around at the sound of a new voice in the kitchen, only to find Leon, Chihiro and Souda staring at them. Leon shook his head, repeating what Souda had said,

“You  _ what?” _

Teruteru chuckled, slapping the clairvoyant on the back. 

“Ya’ heard the man, He got down ‘n dirty with Mondo’s older bro.”

Chihiro put a hand to their chin, asking a somewhat obvious question.

“Daiya?”

Leon rolled his eyes.

“Yeah of course Daiya, what other older brother does Mondo have?”

Chihiro just shrugged.

“Honestly, good for him. I think anyone would be lucky to fuck Daiya.”

Everyone looked at Chihiro in semi-shock, the programmer looking confused.

“What? Come on you’ve all met him too. He’s objectively one of the most attractive guys I’ve met. And I don’t like many men y’know?-” Chihiro lowered their voice, avoiding eye contact with everyone. “- besides, Ishimaru will be a real lucky guy if Mondo grows up to be anything like him.”

Terteru suddenly spoke up again, interrupting Chihiros train of thought.

“Oooh my, oh my! Jus’ who is this ‘Daiya’ guy anyway? By the way y’all are talkin’ about him I’m startin’ to think Hiro’s after gettin’ hitched by someone wayyy outta his league!”

Souda nodded, putting a hand on his hip.

“Oh yeah, definitely. Hiro how the fuck did you score a guy like Daiya anyway?

Leon pulled out his phone as Souda spoke, opening something and showing it to Teruteru, who cooed in response.

“My oh my! He sure is a hottie.. Although he an’ Hiro do make for an interestin’ pair…”

Hiro sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“He was a regular at my shop.. Eventually I gave him my number and things just went from there..”

Leon shook his head.

“Wait so this wasn’t just a fling? You two are like.. Actually dating?”

“One month now..”

Chihiros eyes widened slightly.

“One month and you’re only  _ now  _ realising hes Mondos brother?”

“Are you really that surprised?”

Leon asked, a hint of mockery in his voice.

“No.. I guess not.”

Chihiro sighed, before Souda spoke up again.

“Whaddya doing in here anyway?”

“We’re bakin’ a cake!”

Terteru answered, overconfident as always. The clairvoyant responded by shaking his head, taken aback.

“H-hold on,  _ we’re _ ?”

“Well yeah? I hardly trust ya’ to bake a cake on yer own without destroyin’ half the kitchen. So I’m gonna help!”

Hiro went to respond but was interrupted,

“I’ll help too!”

Chihiro chimed in, surprising everyone.

“Mondo’s my best friend! I know him like the back of my hand! I know I can help!”

Leon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and glancing at the ceiling like he so often does.

“I’ll help too.. Only because I wanna see Mondo beat your ass for this.”

Hiro chuckled nervously, he knew leon was only half joking when he said that.

“You guys have fun with that.-” Souda interjected, “-I’m gonna go see what Akane is doing, I don’t want to get involved in you’re weird apology cake shit.”

And with that, he left, leaving the three of them alone in the kitchen. Teruteru suddenly clapped his hands together, drawing everyone's attention.

“Well, whaddya’ waitin’ for? Let’s get bakin’!”

* * *

“Well..-” Teruteru started, trying to clap the flour off of his hands, “-that.. Coulda’ gone a lot worse.”

The group of four started at the freshly baked chocolate cake, to their defence, it looked amazing and they haven’t even added the decorations yet! That being said however, the kitchen didn’t look as nice. It was a mess, flour, batter, egg, etc everywhere.

“We’re.. Gonna have to clean this up..”

Chihiro frowned, staring at the mess that was the kitchen. Leon shook his head.

“We still gotta decorate this piece of shit.. Doubt Mondo wants a plain dry cake.”

“I don’t think Mondo wants a cake at all Leon.”

Chihiro mumbled, Leon went to respond but was cut off by Hiro suddenly re-entering the room, a box with various baking supplies and a face so coated with flour he looked like a ghost. 

“I got the icing, thing, stuff, whatever from Ruruka!”

He dumped the box on the counter, a layer of flower flying in all different directions as he did so. Teruteru smiled, taking various bits and bobs from the box.

“Well then let's get this decorated!” 

The decoration went far smoother than the actual baking had, all that was left to add the writing. 

“What do we write on it?”

Leon asked, leaning on the counter and staring at the (admittedly tasty looking) cake.

Hiro placed a hand to his chin, tapping his foot slightly.

“Sorry I fucked your brother?”

Chihiro and Leon simultaneously face palmed,  _ classic Hiro. _

“Hiro.. I hate to sound rude but that’s-”

Chihiro began, suddenly being interrupted by an excited looking Teruteru

“Perfect! That’s perfect!”

Leon and Chihiro both glared at the chef, which went unnoticed by Hiro, who was already writing on the cake. They all got it into a cake box, nicely wrapped up in a bow. Hiro sighed, trying to wipe some of the flour off of his face but only succeeded in smudging icing in its place. 

“Thanks for all your help guys.. I’ll uh, I’ll take care of the kitchen..”

* * *

And so he did! It took ages (and an embarrassing explanation to Ruruka, Aoi and Akane respectively about what happened to the kitchen when they came in to bake or look for something) but he got it done! Now all that was left was to bring this cake to Mondo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post the last chapter.. soon idk when I'm gonna write it. this is probably the last Daiyakure fic im gonna write for awhile since its the last idea ive had lmao, also i will be putting ishimondo in the next chapter you cant stop me <3


	3. you could of done LITERALLY anything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo is just trying to spend some ~quality~ time with his boyfriend but gets interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating this in so long! it took a while to write haha

“A-are you sure about this?”

Taka’s voice was low, slightly above a whisper as he lay on Mondo’s bed. The aforementioned biker rolled his eyes, finishing up shrugging off his shirt.

“We’re in the dorms right? Who’s gonna see?”

“Well yes but..”

“Taka. Babe. We don’t hafta do this if ya don’t want ta’.”

Taka sighed, crossing his arms.

“No. No I do, I’m just worried. What if we get caught?”

“The door’s locked and we’re alone. The fuck is gonna happen?”

Taka sighed, beginning to unbutton his uniform.

“Right, right. I’m a little paranoid sorry..”

Mondo chuckled, kissing Taka on the cheek.

“Ey, don’t worry ‘bout it aight? I get it.”

Taka smiled and kissed Mondo back.

“I know love.”

The prefect finished unbuttoning his uniform and shrugged it off, pulling the biker into his lap and kissing him again, on the lips this time. Mondo kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

The interaction was short lived however, the pair was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mondo rolled his eyes, climbing off of a disappointed Taka and throwing on his jacket and walking towards the door.

“GIMME’ A MINUTE!”

Mondo shot Taka an apologetic look as he went to answer.

At the door was a nervous looking Yasuhiro, in the fortune teller's hands was a box. Mondo glared at him from the doorway . Hiro looked Mondo up and down, cheeks growing a notable shade darker. 

“Oh- uh.. Sorry am I interrupting something?”

Mondo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest slightly embarrassed.

“Whaddya want Hiro?”

Truth be told, Mondo had no idea why Hiro was here. If this was Taka’s dorm, sure that would make sense, those two were basically brother’s. But Mondo? They barely spoke unless they were around mutual friends. 

Hiro chuckled nervously, interrupting Mondo's train of thought by handing him the box.

“Y-yeah uh, this is for you dude!”

The clairvoyant had run off before Mondo could even process what had just happened. The biker sighed, walking back into his dorm and locking the door again. Taka gave Mondo a confused look, glancing at the box.

“Who was at the door?”

Mondo shrugged, placing the box on his desk.

“Jus’ Hiro, he gave me this and ran off. I got no idea what's in it though.”

Taka stood up, walking over to his boyfriend and looking at the box.

“It looks like a cake box. Shall we see what’s inside?”

Mondo sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, might as well.”

Mondo raised the lid of the box. Immediately glaring at the contents inside. 

A well decorated chocolate cake. No, that wasn’t the issue. The issue was what was written on the cake. 

“Sorry I fucked your brother” in neat, cursive, handwriting. Taka started laughing, hand clasped over his mouth in an attempt to stop himself. Mondo glared at him and Taka leaned against the desk to steady himself.

“S-sorry, sorry. This is just.. So silly.”

Mondo shook his head.  _ He’s right. _

“Do you think he actually…?”

Mondo trailed off, Taka straightening up again and putting a hand to his chin.

“That depends. What does your brother look like? Hiro has been seeing someone recently but I honestly wouldn’t have thought he was your brother at first glance.”

Mondo rolled his eyes, listing off a few features of his brother while counting them on his fingers.

Taka crossed his arms, closing his eyes and clearly deep in thought.

“And he uses a cane right? Plus a really deep voice right?”

Mondo nodded and Taka grew visibly worried.

“I.. well… I think you should speak with your brother about this.”

Mondo just glared at him. Closing the box and putting it off to the side.

“I’ll uh.. Take that home with me this weekend.”

Taka nodded, kissing Mondo on the cheek before gathering his uniform.

“I’ll give you some time to reflect on this alright? You are still comfortable with me staying over with you this weekend right?”

Mondo smiled, ruffling Taka’s hair. 

“Of course, hey, see if ya can bring Hiro along.. I do kind of want to talk to him.”

“You’re not going to kill him are you?”

“Ya kiddin’? _Daiya_ would kill _me_!”

Taka laughed and turned to leave, picking up a fallen note before he exits.

He handed Mondo the note and kissed him on the cheek again before leaving.

Mondo glanced at the note, still furious and confused at what just happened, though his tone softened considerably when he noticed what the note said.

_ Mondo _

_ I’m sorry for not telling you about me and your ~~brohter~~ brother sooner.  _

_Truth be told ~~I only recently found~~ I only recently_ found _out you 2 were related earlier this week._

_~~I am aware~~ I know this isn’t the best way to go about this though, _

_ I really didn’t know what else to do to make it up to you haha. _

_ If you’d be willing, I want to talk to you about this in person. _

_ Also sorry for looking at that photo from the hospital, it seems a little personal thinking back on it.  _

_ Sorry again, Hiro _

_ ps, I think Daiya misses taking photos with you. I noticed you really dont have that many together :( _

Mondo sighed, almost fondly, at the note. He couldn’t stay mad at the dude. He knew Hiro meant well, even if he often went about it in possibly the worst ways possible. Mondo sighed, shoving the note in his pocket and taking out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found his brother.  _ I need to talk to him about this sooner rather than later. _

He hit dial, putting the phone to his ear and waiting, waiting… waiting.

“Hello?”

“Bro! Hi! I need to talk to you about something..”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when I said this would have 3 chapters? yeah well I realised it would take a lot longer to wrap this up so you get an extra one!


	4. to be fair, it was a good cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Hiro finally talk things out.

Hiro sighed, running his hands through his hair as he paced around the floor of his small shop. Taka sat at the makeshift front desk, counting a few bills before neatly placing them into a small lock-box. The prefect sighed, folding his arms over the desk and turning to Hiro.

“I can see you are nervous, Hiro, however I cannot fathom why. You know Daiya, you know Mondo. He wouldn’t of asked for you to come with me if he didn’t want to sort this-” 

Taka gestured vaguely, his words catching in his throat.

“- situation, lets say, to get resolved.”

Hiro sighed again, crossing his arms.

“I know I know.. I’m just nervous y’know? They both mean a lot to me.. I don’t want to mess this up y’know?”

Taka nodded, placing the lockbox in a safe before joining Hiro.

“I understand that, however these feelings will only get worse if we wait on them. So let's grab the bull by the horns before it’s knocked us across the field alright?”

Hiro shot Taka a confused glance and the prefect rolled his eyes.

“I was being metaphorical Hiro, we should start heading over to their house before we’re late alright?”

The clairvoyant rolled his eyes himself, following Taka out of the shop.

“I know that Taka, I’m just not used to  _ you  _ of all people sounding so.. Philosophical?”

Taka shrugged, motioning for Hiro to follow him.

“Perhaps I’ve been hanging around you too much. Now come on, I’ll show you the way.”

* * *

  


Taka gently, yet firmly, rapped on the wooden door with the back of his knuckles. Mondo answered the door about a minute later, holding back a smirk and rolling his eyes as he moved to let them enter. Hiro gave the biker a worried glance as the 3 of them entered the living room. Daiya popping his head in from the kitchen as he heard them enter, giving the small group a wide grin.

“Oh! Taka, hey ya’ mind helpin’ me in the kitchen for a minute?”

Taka gave the ex-biker a confused look, glancing back at Hiro and Mondo and realising what the hell Daiya was talking about. Taka smiled, nodding and heading into the kitchen with the taller man, leaving Hiro and Mondo alone in the living room.

  


They sat in uncomfortable silence for about a minute before Hiro let out a small cough, running a hand through his hair.

“So.. how was the cake?”

Mondo glared at him, rolling his eyes and settling back into the couch.

“Not bad actually.. You’re a surprisingly good baker.”

Hiro laughed, folding his arms over his knees.

“Actually Teru, Chi and Leon helped me bake it so I shouldn’t take all the credit.. I’m glad you liked it though.”

Mondo rolled his eyes.

“Of course they helped.-”

He paused, face growing more serious as he tried to figure out just  _ how _ to approach a topic as sticky as this one.

“-so, you’re dating my brother?”

Hiro shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck.

“Uh yeah, about a month now actually..-” he chuckles “- it’s probably a bit weird huh?”

Mondo raised a brow.

“A bit?”

“Yeah, right uh- sorry.”

Hiro sighed, letting his shoulders slump.

“I didn’t even find out he was your brother until recently actually.”

Mondo laughed.

“Really? It’s hard to think that we went  _ that _ long until finding out about each other.”

They both laughed for a bit before the uncomfortable energy set back into the room.

“So um.. Do you know about?-”

Mondo started, beginning to trail off Hiro picked the sentence up.

“The leg? Yeah. He told me the first time we tried to have.. Y’know..”

Mondo grimaced, shaking his head he turned back to the conversation at hand.

“Do ya mind?”

“Why would I? It’s just a part of him. I’ve never really cared about things like that. He’s still the guy I fell in love with at the end of the day, with or without the leg.”

Mondo's expression softened, a glimmer of hope flashing behind his eyes.

“So... ya not gonna leave?”

Hiro frowned.

“What do you mean?

Mondo shook his head again, covering his mouth and looking away from Hiro.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that..”

The biker sighed, resting his chin in his hands.

“Daiya’s had a few guys come and go.. Almost all of them leave as soon as they find out about his disability. The ones that stick around normally leave after awhile 'cause it's ‘too weird’ or whatever. I don’t get it.”

Hiro frowned, scooting closer to Mondo.

“Well I’m not going anywhere. I don’t think it’s weird, those guys are just jerks.”

Mondo glanced over to him, still looking worried.

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

Mondo smiled and slumped down onto Hiro’s shoulder, the clairvoyant wrapping his arm around the taller boy in an attempt to be comforting. 

“This is still really weird Hiro but, I think I’ll get used to having ya’ around.”

Hiro smiled at that, glancing down at Mondo.

“I’m glad, I was kinda worried you’d beat me up.”

“I was thinkin’ about it. But Daiya woulda killed me if I did.”

Hiro laughed nervously.

“Um.. thanks?”

The room fell back into a silence, but it was a lot lighter this time, comfortable, almost. Hiro spoke up after a minute.

“Y’know, when Daiya first showed me his leg he was real nervous. Probably thought I would think it was weird or something..”

Mondo hummed to let Hiro know he was listening, spurring the clairvoyant to continue.

“I didn’t really know how to comfort him so I kinda just.. Kissed his thigh? It was pretty funny looking back, I started at the end of the stump and kissed all the way up until I got to his cheek. He was so flustered it was adorable.”

Mondo chuckled and opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Daiya and Taka re-entering the room. Daiya rolling his eyes and hiding his face in his hands, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

“Yer not tellin’ him  _ that _ story are ya?”

Hiro grinned,

“Why not? It’s cute! You’re cute!”

Daiya hid his face in his hands, clearly flustered. Taka rolled his eyes and took a seat beside Mondo, kissing him on the cheek, changing the subject. 

“It’s good to see you two getting along now at least. that was a good cake by the way Hiro, I didn’t realise you were such a baker!”

Hiro shrugged, shuffling away from Mondo as Daiya sat down between them.

“Teru helped actually, he was worried I’d burn the kitchen down.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you. Don’t think I have forgotten the last time we tried to cook together.”

Taka stated matter-of-factly and Daiya smirked, cuddling up to Hiro.

“Do I want to know that story?”

“No.”

Hiro mumbled, hiding his face in Daiyas hair. 

Mondo hummed deciding to copy his brother's actions, cuddling into the prefect before suggesting,

“Should we watch a movie or something?”

Daiya shrugged.

“Sure, I’ll order a pizza in a while.”

  


Everyone seemed to agree with that, spending the rest of the night laughing and talking about whatever the fuck until almost all of them fell asleep on the couch. Hiro sighed, glancing over at Mondo, then Taka, then Daiya. He smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and closing his eyes. 

The next Monday Daiya waved the 3 goodbye as they headed back to the school, sighing as he shut the door and headed back to the living room. Daiya glanced at the fire place, grinning at the new photo hung up above the mantle. The group of 4 mushing in together to fit in the frame. Hiro was in the back of the photo, Daiya beside him kissing him on the cheek, Hiro's face was flushed and he had obviously been taken by surprise. Mondo and Taka were in the front, Mondo clearly being the one taking the photo using his free arm to wrap around Taka, who was smiling at the camera and flashing an awkward peace sign. Daiya regarded the photo fondly for a moment before going about the rest of his day.

Yeah, things were going to be ok. He was sure of that much.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this! I hope y'all enjoyed and sorry again for taking so long to write it!


End file.
